


Memorable Hormones

by knaveofmogadore



Series: Exploring Luke: Elysium character profiles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, enjoy, i am kinda weirded out that theres a tag for luke and odin, just some more recollections, why is that there, you freaks wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Luke sort of a man whore? I guess....I guess you could say that.....but, he remembers everyone he sleeps with so you have to give him that. Here's to the ones you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> just got terrified by my laptop bag falling i need some sleep after this

Luke sits on the roof of a building in Elysium. After Ethan having a mental breakdown and screaming at his best friend, but of them went to their little thinking spots. Ethan to the field, and Luke to well, here. As he started to think back on some of the things Ethan said, and some of the things he said back, he started to wonder. Was he really the kind of guy that slept around? Well......

 

Thalia was his first, his shining star, what he thought was his everything. She was aggressive and confidant and rough around the edges, but also kind in a semi gentle way that was all hers. She kissed like a tidal wave and her touch burned like the sun. They never made it past the making out faze, obviously, but to two teenagers on the run that was far enough. Thalia was his first for a lot of things, one of them being his first kiss and the last being his first heartbreak, but she wasn't perfect. Neither did either of them ever think it was going to last forever. the day someone said to him that Luke and Thals would have made the perfect couple he would eat his shoe then ship it to them via his dad when it came back out. The thought never made sense in his mind. There's a difference between losing someone that tears a hole in your soul, and someone you couldn't bear to lose.

Percy was something innocent, a subject that Luke often didn't breach with his thoughts. He was all smiles and laughter and sweet kisses, even toward the end. even when things turned bitter and sour he couldn't bear to leave without that one last peck goodbye. They cuddled on dark lakesides and embraced in back alleys. Luke didn't get any farther with him than he did with Thals, but that still didn't matter. Percy was too innocent to taint. He was also to much of a hero for Luke to keep. Stolen kisses made him bold and he asked the question he swore he never would, the one that Luke knew would ruin everything because the answer would never be anything else but no. Percy refused to switch sides and after only a few short months their relationship crumbled. Maybe things were best that way.

Kelli was something brief that Luke hated to think about. there were days that he didn't even believe himself when his mind insisted that yes, those memories are real and no, he wasn't on drugs when it happened. She was the opposite of Percy down to her core, vile and disgusting on every occasion. It made Luke shudder inside and out to think of what that deep scar on his back meant. 'I almost fucked a girl with a donkey leg.' Thankfully the whole thing was broken off when she drew blood from his shoulder.

Ethan was...he was something special. Yet another round of first, sweeter this time. Ethan is deadpan and snarky, but also caring in his biting way. He'd bandage his wounds, kiss his cheek, and point out the flaws in his battle plans, all in the same span of five minutes. He was the first person on an equal playing field since Thalia, not that there's anything against Percy. He was too young. Ethan was his first for the feel of himself in another's hands, their mouth, and his first time making love. For some strange way Luke liked the way that rolled off his tongue. 'Ethan was my first.' He was also the first person to cuddle with, not that pillow talk was something that generally worked with either of them. The silence was just fine. Thals had been too rough for it, he and Percy didn't exactly have the time, and Kelli repulsed him. And in some dark recess of his mind, Luke realized that Ethan was also the first heart he ever broke. Twice, once when he left in the first place, then at the...end.. The first thing Ethan did when he joined the titan army was sucker punch Luke to the face. Luke admire his improvement too much to get mad. In the end, the worst thing about Kronos taking over was watching what had been the slowly building happiness in Ethan's eyes fade away without a proper goodbye. Watching as if behind a think pane of glass, only being able to break through occasional holes that were always shrinking.

Kronos was just torture. It was blinding pain and mental anguish, vivid dreams from the inside of his own head that wasn't his anymore. As his space in his own mind was shrinking, HE began sending Luke dreams, and thoughts, and twisted memories that replaced Ethan with him. Kronos penetrated every fiber of Luke's being and tore it to absolute shreds. He tore it to the point where Looking into the eyes of one of his may ruined relationships as he died was a blessing. The dagger Percy gave him was a mercy really. 

In Elysium, Lee was the sun. Burning and passionate and not really yours to hold. Stare too long and you'll go blind. Lee explored Luke and his body freely, took all that was given and bared himself in return. As vulnerable as he was, as fragile as he seemed, that was or everyone. Lee really was just that delicate, but he was a blazing inferno all the same. The sex was great, but emotions were lacking and Luke would be lying out of his ass if he said that he actually thought his relationship with Lee was going anywhere. There was only one man in the whole of creation that could hold that boy close, and Luke wasn't him. Didn't bother Luke in the slightest, if Lee needed comfort that's what he'd get, no matter how he wanted it. The boys choices were none of his business, and it kept him busy.

Octavian was angry, all teeth and sweat and swearing. Not a single gentle moment passed between them and that was fine, that was perfect, the anger was all they ever needed. That's all they were, just angry, bitter teens with nothing else to do but cling to each other. What wasn't sex was arguments under the purple roof of the underworld. they didn't last long either. In a world of eternities nothing seems to last very long unless you bring it with you.

Luke mused that he should probably go apollogise to Ethan, and that's what he set off too do. They're stuck here forever anyway, might as well make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> it is now 5:38 ah yes darkness my old friend the birds are chirping


End file.
